


Minchan- Workoholic

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Minho gets annoyed that Chan is always working
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 15





	Minchan- Workoholic

Ship- Minho X Chan  
\- Soft  
\- Angst

——————————

It was currently 3am and chan was stumbling towards the bathroom for the 3rd time that night.  
Trying not to make any noise or turn on any lights Chan used his arms and hands as a guide towards the bathroom down the hall in the dorm.  
Nearly at the bathroom chan let out a sigh but that soon became a gasp as he tripped over a suitcase that has been scattered across the hall. He fell with a large bang. Chan's head was spinning, not only did he have a headache but he suddenly felt hot and faint, all strength in him disappeared as he struggled to stand.

Just like Chan worried, his fall has woken someone. He prayed it wasn't Jeongin, the boy had school in the morning and he couldn't afford on missing out on sleep. 

A tall figure walked out the room on the right. A three membered bedroom. Chan figured it was either Felix, Minho or Hyunjin. As he tried to focus on the person rushing towards him he blacked out. The last thing he heard was "Hyung!" Being called from the male coming towards him.

————- Time skip ———

Chan was woken by a cold cloth being pressed again his forehead, wiping away sweat that had appeared. Groaning in pain at the light when he opened his eyes he quickly shut them to block it out.

"Oh Hyung you're awake!" A gentle voice was heard by him.

Chan's grumbled," what time is it?"

The voice responded calmly with "10:30"

At this Chan's eyes shot open, he needed to work, why was he not woken up. He pushed himself up quickly only to be pushed back down harshly. Chan then took the opportunity to see who it was that had been with him. Minho. Of course it had to be Minho.

"Not so fast mister" Minho tutted as he passed chan some tablets and a glass of water.  
Minho shifted forward and placed his hand on Chan's forehead only to remove it quickly at the growing fever that emitted.

Very slowly chan put the tablets in his mouth and gulped some water to swallow, Minho could never understand how someone can take tablets, he was too worried about chocking on them on having them get stuck in his throat.

After chan took the medicine he laid back down and closed his eyes," I need to work Min"  
Chan said as Minho tucked him in and placed a blanket on top making sure chan was comfortable. He kissed the top of his head.

"Nope definitely not, you can stay here and REST" Minho said sternly, "I will go and watch the others at practice, it's not a long session only 3 hours, you need to catch up on some sleep channie, you hardly sleep and you work too hard no wonder you got ill"

Minho grabbed his bag that was resting besides Chan's bed. "Okay..." chan muttered and rolled his eyes slightly, "but don't be too hard on them, I don't think seungmin will be able to last with you taking charge if you don't give them regular breaks" chan added.

Minho sighed, " yeah yeah i knowww"

Minho smiled at the sleepy chan and kissed his cheek, "stay here, I'll be back before you know it"

Minho left and quietly shut the door before heading towards JYPE. He just knew chan wouldn't listen.

Chan left it 30 minutes after Minho left before he pushed his way out of his bed and towards his desk where his laptop laid and stack of hard drives. Dragging the blanket with him, chan slouched into the chair and set up his work.  
He still needed to finish of some tracks for the new album that stray kids were preparing for. He also needed to finish outlining a beat for Felix who wanted to make a SKZ record.

Chan set to working grabbing his headphones and loading his laptop up, immediately placing on his noise cancelling headphones the leader began work.

It started well but slowly Chan's mentality started to stray and his mind was becoming groggy due to the fever that was still high and the headache that refused to cease.

It was currently 1:00, Minho and the other members would be back around 2ish. Another hot flush brushed through Chan and his vision had become blurry, not to mention he now felt nauseous because he hasn't eaten or drunk a thing today, apart from the small sips he had taken with his tablets.

Chan took the advantage of his wheelie chair and pulled himself around the dorm, more specifically the kitchen.

After the slight struggle of dragging the chair and himself into the kitchen chan searched for some food. Being responsible he decided to get a banana to eat and then decided to cook a simple soup. He did all this whilst on his chair refusing to stand, almost knowing that if he did stand he'd get a head rush. Grabbing the pot form the lower cabinets it was going well, until chan remembered the soup packets were up in a higher cupboard.

Stray kids aren't tall and so Chan never understood why they stored food so high, it's almost like they wanted the challenge of getting the packets.

Slowly standing on the never ending twisting chair chan balanced himself. Making sure to also hold onto the cupboards to stop him from slipping. After standing another hot flush came and chan had to close his eyes to concentrate. His legs were like Jelly.  
Why did he decide to have soup?

After the short influx of heat had past chan took the opportunity to grab the soup packet and quickly sit back down onto his chair. Sighing in relief he poured the packet into the pot. 

Now it was the waiting game.

The soup only took 20 minutes and so chan made sure to grab some water, down the whole glass and refill it and then got a small bowl of rice out of the rice cooker.

As the soup was ready chan pour it into a bowl and wheeled everything over to the table.

"Finally" Chan hummed as he took a large spoon of soup and ate it. The soup immediately made him feel better, possibly it was just curing his hunger but either way Chan now had more energy.  
It didn't take him long to finish his food, at least 10 minutes max.

He decided to leave his bowl there and went straight back to work, he would be sure to clean it up later that day.

Checking the time the members would be finishing their practice in around 10 minutes so he still had time to work before Minho would come and drag him back into bed.

Quickly retreating back into his room, his laptop was still open and the track was ready to be edited. Luckily he could layer over Jisung,seungmin, Changbin and Felix's vocals as they were recorded the other day.

Chan placed his headphones on and got to work, with his new bound of energy from the soul and rice, and his headache faded he could concentrate more on his work.

His fever with still burning but he paid it no mind when he was in the zone and making music. He was so concentrated he didn't hear the members come back to the dorm and shouting loudly about raiding the kitchen. And he definitely didn't hear the angry sigh Minho let out when he walked into Chan's room to find the boy out of bed, awake, and working... again.

He stomped over to the leader and ripped of the headphones.  
Chan jumped back in surprised.  
"Seriously Hyung, you are SICK you shouldn't be working, I told you to rest, but no, once again you put stray kids before yourself. It's nit healthy. You are working yourself to death, literally" Minho screamed at Chan.

Minho was aware the other members could hear but he paid it no mind when he was so focused on trying to knock some sense into Chan.

" I need to get it —" Chan started to explain.

Minho crossed his arms and glared at chan, "I don't want to hear that excuse chan, Jisung and Changbin can always do the work, you need to have a break. I am going to confiscate your laptop" Minho lunged forward and grabbed the laptop.

Chan went to attack back but the suddenly shouting had brought back his headache and his energy was gone again. He was defeated...

Letting out a sigh he pushed himself back to his bed, "I'm only resting for you and the members" chan rolled his eyes and Minho watched him carefully.  
"And stay, don't forget them"Minho added, "we all see the posts, tweets and videos about you working yourself too hard and that you need a break,and you know they are right" Minho said calmly.

Chan hopped into bed as Minho left the room. Chan took a deep breath. Minho was right, he was always right. He did over work himself but he did it because he wanted to give something to stay because he didn't want them to get bored without content. He knew he spoilt them but he loved it.

Minho came back in moments later with a glass of water and tablets.

"Take these, and you better sleep, I'll wake up up when we are eating dinner" Minho smiled lightly.

Chan nodded in agreement and this time he did sleep, and boy he was thankful for Minho to knock some sense into him.


End file.
